vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozu (Black Magic)
Summary Frozu is one of the various purity classes within the Roblox game, Black Magic. Frozus are valiant knights of Azure as well as Aeon within the frozen regions of Vaningard. Frozus had their icy powers granted to them by Azure, which allows them to form ice stronger than steel. (Information derived from the Black Magic wikia) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Frozu (Class name); name can vary depending on user Origin: Black Magic Gender: Varies Age: Unknown, likely varies Classification: Knight of Azure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Speed Amplification, Speed Debuffs, Kanabo Mastery, Magic, Flight (Via wings; every class can utilize wings, but can only fly for a total of 25 seconds before the wings dissipate and have half as much health as normal), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Capable of being hit by Nightmare's Into the Flood Again - which summons a huge volley of spikes that impale any users in their path repeatedly - and can passively regenerate that damage at least a minute later) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Can generate a large amount of ice with their Frozen Kingdom move. Comparable to Fury, who can throw their lance fast enough to generate this level of kinetic energy) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Fury, who can throw their lance several times faster than electrical projectiles fired by Great Roi; able to fight against Hikyudos in their Devil Trigger form, which are capable of dashing fast enough to reach the clouds in a very short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift a ten foot kanabo made out of solid ice and swing it around with ease) Striking Strength: City Block class+ (Can damage classes that are comparable to them) Durability: City Block level+ (Capable of fighting against Frozus and other similarly powerful classes) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting against multiple opponents at a time, all while repeatedly flailing around their ice kanabo) Range: Extended melee range with various ice attacks and their ice kanabo, tens of dozens of meters via Spirice (They can debuff opponents from this distance away) Standard Equipment: Ice kanabo Intelligence: Capable of forming ice stronger than steel with their implied combat training they had before they received their ice powers from Azure, and can utilize their kanabo in conjunction with their magical prowess to unleash powerful ice attacks; Unknown otherwise. Weaknesses: Various attacks have cooldowns Notable Attacks/Techniques: Azure's Fist: Frozu tightens their grip around their ice kanabo's handle and holds it behind their back before swings it downwards in a 180 degree arc, smashing the area in front of them and spawning a huge block of ice that traps any opponent caught in its radius briefly, opening them up for attack. Ice Fortress: Frozu generates a blue aura around their hand before pushing it into the ground and summoning a small row of icicles around them, which can damage nearby opponents within the radius of this attack, and any opponents that touch the newly created icicles. Spirice: Frozu holds their hand up and can either cast a spell on themselves that increases their movement speed and heals them for a fairly large fraction of their health, or can cast it on an opponent to inflict damage and decrease their movement speed. Frozen Kingdom: Frozu places their arm on the ground and summons several waves that damage nearby opponents - identically to the Ice Fortress move, albeit to a higher extent. The spikes that the Frozen Kingdom move spawns can be utilized as a barrier to prevent enemies from getting close to Frozu. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Roblox Category:Black Magic Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knights Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users